


Only For You

by country13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/country13/pseuds/country13
Summary: Mickey is feeling restless with nothing to do while Ian's at work at the Fairy Tail.  So, he does something about it.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by a convo I had with some people in a gallavich Facebook group. They wanted to have another scene of Ian giving Mickey a lap dance. Well, here ya go! I've never written a lap dance before, so if it sucks, that's why! All errors and typos are my own. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

 Mickey Milkovich was fucking anxious. His night just wasn’t going the way he thought it would.  For starters, Ian was at work, dancing at the Fairy Tail, letting fuck knows how many geriatric viagroids slip dollar bills into his gold booty shorts while they slapped their sacks against his ass cheeks. Just the thought of that made Mickey puff a little harder on his cigarette and bounce his knee just a little faster.  He sat on the dingy couch in the Milkovich living room, the only sound in the whole house coming from the big screen TV in front of him.  It was on some fucking cooking show, but Mickey wasn’t paying it any attention, it was just noise.

 So here he sat, as the TV droned on in the background, smoking his cigarettes, one right after the other, and drinking beer, neither one doing anything to help calm his nerves.  He just kept picturing Ian, shaking his ass and all those dirty old queens just eating it up.  Why wouldn’t they? It was a damn fine ass.  The few times Mickey had been to the club when Ian was working, he had to admit, that the man looked sexy as fuck in those gold shorts, the material stretched tight across his plump ass in the back and leaving very little to the imagination in the front.  He always went shirtless of course, the defined muscles in his chest, abs, and back rippling with every gyration of his body.

 As the image of Ian dancing up on the platform infiltrated Mickey’s mind, he closed his eyes, lost in the raw, animal sexuality that belonged to his boyfriend.  Ian just couldn’t help it, he was sexy without even trying.  With that red hair and green eyes, and that amazing body, he was fucking gorgeous. Mickey licked his lips as his hand wandered down to the obvious boner he was sporting.  He rubbed himself over his jeans, trying to get some relief, but it wasn’t working.  The more he thought about Ian, the harder he got.             

Just then an unwelcome thought entered Mickey’s mind.  The fucking lap dances.  Mickey had only seen Ian give those a couple times and it took everything Mickey had not to go over to them and pummel the receiver of Ian’s lap dance in the fucking face. Mickey knew it was part of the job, but that’s the part Mickey hated the most, maybe that’s why he tried to block it out of his mind. Of course, Ian looked hot doing it, but just the thought of Ian rolling his hips on top of some sweaty old geezer made Mickey’s stomach turn. Those hips belonged to him and he couldn’t stand the fucking thought of anybody else getting the pleasure of getting to feel them. His hips, his strong, muscular thighs, his arms as they stretched out over the chair he was sitting on, his chest as it rubbed against the other man’s……….

 “Fuck!” Mickey exclaimed as he jumped up, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table, and grabbed his wallet, his keys, his cell phone, and his smokes. It was difficult for Mickey to move through the house considering his cock was still hard.  Mickey opened the front door and headed out into the cool, Chicago night air, walking in the direction of the el station.  Ian Gallagher was going to give only one lap dance tonight if Mickey had anything to say about it.  And he was going to be the one receiving it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The loud, techno beat boomed through the floor and pulsed through Mickey’s feet as he made his way into the Fairy Tail, the smoke permeating his nostrils along with the smell of sweat and stale beer.  He pushed his way through the throngs of people toward the bar where he ordered a shot of Jim Beam.  As he grabbed the shot glass that was placed in front of him, he turned around toward the crowd, leaning on the bar as he downed the amber liquid.  Before the alcohol even had a chance to burn his stomach in the most delicious way, he was turned back around, ordering another.  He wanted to be at least a little buzzed before he went in search of his boyfriend. 

He wasn’t sure how well his visit was going to be received, considering the last time he was here, he almost got thrown out of the club for confronting some twink for getting a little too handsy on Ian.  In fact, Ian had to talk the bouncer, Roger, down from grabbing Mickey right then and there and tossing his ass out. That’s the same night Ian and Mickey had come to the decision that Mickey wouldn’t come to the club anymore while Ian was working.  Mickey hated Ian working here, but he had to admit that the money was good.  And they were saving to get their own place, so any extra money they could bring in was a plus. And besides, they both agreed that as soon as they got their own place, they would both get legitimate, tax paying, boring ass jobs.

That’s why Mickey had talked to his brothers about making sure they had something for him to do on the nights Ian worked, and it usually worked out well, until tonight. Fuck it. If anything happened, Mickey would just blame it on his brothers.  They were going to get an earful from him later on anyway.  Right now, Mickey needed to find his boyfriend.  Mickey gulped down his second shot of whiskey, slammed the shot glass back down, pushed off the bar and went in search of that familiar red hair.

________________________________________________________________________________

It didn’t take long for Mickey to spot the redhead.  He kinda stood out in the crowd.  With that shock of red hair, and that body, he was hard to miss.  Mickey’s dick twitched as soon as he saw him.  Jesus, would his body ever get tired of responding to the man like that? Mickey certainly hoped not.  His back was to him, and the initial thrill that came over Mickey at seeing Ian soon melted into anger at realizing what Ian was doing.  Mickey’s fists clenched at his sides as he noticed Ian straddling some old, gray haired dude’s lap.  Oh, hell no. Mickey, seeing red that had nothing to do with Ian’s hair, headed straight for them, a man on a mission.

As soon as he reached them, he slapped the old man on the back. “Time’s up, grandpa,” Mickey snarled. Ian looked up in surprise at the interruption.  When the man made no move to get up, Mickey snapped. “You forget to turn up your hearing aid? I said get the fuck up! It’s my turn.”

With a resigned sigh and a shake of his head, Ian stood up off the man’s lap. Mickey pushed the man up out of the chair with a slight shove.  He didn’t want to hurt the old man, he just wanted him away from his man. Instead of walking off, the man turned around to face Ian. “Guess I’ll look for you later, Curtis?”

Ugh that name.  Mickey hated that fucking name with a passion. He understood the reason for using it, and he was glad none of these pricks knew Ian’s real name, but that name was just fucking stupid. And if this asshole thought Ian was going to finish whatever he had started, he had another thing coming. “No, Curtis is going to be busy tonight. Now, get the fuck out of here!”  

Ian watched one of his regular good tippers walk away dejectedly, and turned to his boyfriend in a huff. “Mickey, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement?”  Ian looked around to make sure Roger or his boss, Walter, wasn’t nearby. If either one of them saw Mickey, he would for sure get fired this time.  He came damn close the last time Mickey showed his ass here.

“Look, nobody was at home and I didn’t have anything else to do, so I decided to come down here to see you.” Mickey reached in his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. “Besides, I’m a paying customer, asshole.”

Ian noticed the money in Mickey’s hand and scoffed. “It’s twenty five dollars if you want a dance, Mickey.”

“Twenty five fucking dollars?! Seriously?” Mickey’s eyebrows shot up and Ian just smirked at him as he folded his arms across his chest defensively.

Out of the blue, a voice beside them sing songed, “And worth every penny.” Both Ian and Mickey turned to see the old gray haired man from earlier Mickey had gotten rid of.

“Go the fuck on, Cocoon! Go choke on some gray pubes for once!” Mickey yelled. The man stuck his nose in the air and walked off breezily, no doubt in search of his next boy toy.

Ian rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Mickey’s jealousy was adorable, but not when it risked him getting fired. “What happened to Iggy and Colin?”

Mickey sighed heavily.  “Fuck if I know. I’m gonna kick their fucking asses.” Mickey pulled out more money from his wallet and shoved it at Ian. “Here.”

Ian didn’t make a move to grab the money, instead looking at his boyfriend quizzically, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  “Mick, I’m not taking your money.  You can get a lap dance anytime you want at home for free.”

“Look, I’m a paying customer just like everybody else.  I’m not going to…….wait. I can??”

Ian couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course.  You just say the word, Mick.”

Mickey couldn’t help but smirk at this new information.  Ian and Mickey’s sex life had always been hot and heavy, but Mickey just never thought about asking Ian for a lap dance.  He figured it would be like Ian taking a busman’s holiday.  He had to give those things all night in this godforsaken place, so Mickey assumed it was the last thing he wanted to do when he got home. Mickey’s mind wandered with the possibilities until Ian’s voice broke him from his reverie. 

“But seriously, Mick, you gotta get outta here.  I almost got my ass fired the last time.”

“Hold on, Firecrotch.  They can’t say shit if I’m paying.  So take this,” Mickey pulled the waist of Ian’s shorts out, stuck the bills in and popped the elastic back in place, “and give me what I paid for.” Mickey looked up into those pools of green with a challenge in his eyes and that familiar heat that always seemed to be simmering between them burned him from head to toe until he felt like his whole body was on fire.

Without a word, Ian grabbed the front of Mickey’s shirt in his fist and roughly pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the chair behind him and he landed with a thud, Ian wasting no time straddling his waist.  Before Mickey could process what was happening, Ian was rolling his hips in time with the pounding music, his booty short clad cock rubbing up against Mickey’s jean clad one.  Holy fuck, that felt good.  Ian looked him right in the eye, with so much lust it had Mickey swallowing hard.  He could feel Ian’s breath on his flushed face as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

Ian then moved his head to the side of Mickey’s as he stretched his arms over Mickey’s shoulders to rest on the back of the chair.  He leaned in close to Mickey’s ear and whispered, “So, how’s your day going so far, baby?”

Mickey realized then that Ian was playing a part.  He was Curtis now, he wasn’t Ian.  Mickey decided not to think too much about it, and just play along. “Good.  Hoping it will get even better later.”

“Oh, yeah? How so?” Ian’s breath fanned over Mickey’s ear making his eyes flutter closed.  That always drove him crazy and Ian fucking knew it.

“I’m going to take my boyfriend home and fuck the shit out of him.” Mickey turned his head slightly and was inches from Ian’s throat.  He darted his tongue out and ran it along the vein protruding from the side of his neck.  He knew what drove Ian crazy, too.

Ian stilled for only a second then regained his composure.  Mickey smiled at his triumph. Ian brought his head back up to stare into Mickey’s still smiling face, returning a sexy smile of his own. “Sounds like a lucky guy.”

Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s muscular thighs and trailed his fingers lightly back and forth, causing goosebumps to form in their wake. He then flattened his palms and ran them up and down his legs, inserting his first two fingers into the edge of Ian’s shorts and running them back and forth along the seam deliberately slowly. He heard Ian’s breath hitch in his throat and saw his luscious pink bottom lip slip into his mouth and get caught in his teeth as he closed his eyes.  “Oh, I don’t know. I think I’m the lucky one,” Mickey responded.

Ian’s eyes popped open at Mickey’s words, but he didn’t respond.  He just smiled slyly and moved his hands from the back of the chair to Mickey’s shoulders and began massaging there. “Holy shit, that feels good.” Mickey couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips at the feel of Ian’s warm hands on him, practically burning a hole through his shirt with their heat. His hands squeezed and rubbed, over and over, so strong and supple.  After doing this a couple minutes, Ian grabbed on to Mickey’s shoulders and used the leverage to begin grinding harder down on to Mickey’s crotch.

Mickey could feel both of their cocks filing quickly, his straining hard against his jeans almost painfully.  But the delicious friction of Ian’s hard, pulsing cock rubbing up against his own made the pain so worth it. “Fuck, Ian, you feel so good.”

Mickey closed his eyes and got lost in the sensation, the fire forming in his belly feeling like it would burn him up from the inside. Ian brought his hands up the back of Mickey’s neck as he continued to grind on him and ran his fingers through his dark hair.  His big hands cradled Mickey’s head and brought their foreheads together as they panted heavily now into each other’s faces, mouths agape and eyes completely blown.

Before Mickey knew what was happening, the warmth of Ian surrounding him was gone, Ian standing up from his lap.  Mickey couldn’t help the cold shiver that wracked his body from the loss as he looked up at his boyfriend and watched with wide eyes as he turned around.  Before Mickey had time to protest, Ian sat back down on his lap and leaned him back in the chair, his back on Mickey’s chest. His left hand came up and snaked around Mickey’s neck, scratching lightly while his right hand rubbed up and down Mickey’s right thigh, squeezing the thick muscles as it traveled.

Ian rubbed his ass on Mickey’s crotch in a circular motion back and forth and it felt so fucking good Mickey thought for sure he was about to explode. He ran his hands up and down the outside of Ian’s thighs, then over his round ass cheeks, squeezing lightly and marveling at the feel of them in his hands. Ian made a point to rub his ass crack up and down the tip of Mickey’s hardened cock which was now clearly visible in his jeans.  Mickey smiled wickedly at the contact.  Two could play at that game.

Mickey brought his hands to Ian’s waist, keeping up with his movements as he steadily rolled his hips back and forth in a steady motion. His hands came around to Ian’s muscular torso, his fingers trailing lightly over the rock hard abs Mickey got to run his tongue along every night. Just that thought had Mickey’s head lolling back and a moan being pushed out from his throat. He dipped his fingers ever so slightly into the front waistband of Ian’s shorts while his head came back up.  He removed his fingers and grabbing one hip with his hand, his other hand traveled down slowly until it reached the huge, hard bulge that was very visible at this point.

Mickey squeezed lightly until a groan escaped Ian’s mouth.  “Oh, God, Mickey.  Fuck, you gotta stop doing that.” Mickey stilled his hand at his boyfriend’s request and was bringing it back up when Ian suddenly put his hand on top of Mickey’s and slowly guided it back down exactly where it was before. “Don’t fucking stop.  Please don’t stop.”

Mickey smiled at himself, proud that he had his boyfriend writhing on top of him, driving him absolutely crazy.  He turned his head and began a trail of kisses down Ian’s neck, licking and sucking as he went.  Ian was now scratching Mickey’s neck pretty hard and pulling his hair to the rhythm of Mickey’s light squeezes to his dick.

By now, a crowd of onlookers had gathered around the two men, watching the show with open mouths and hard bulges of their own, but they didn’t care.  They were too lost in each other, lost in how crazy they drove each other.

When it seemed like they were both going to lose it, Ian stood up again and straddled Mickey’s thighs, grinding on him so hard and hungry, Mickey was sure he was two seconds away from busting a nut but he was nowhere near ready for this to end. Ian brought his mouth to Mickey’s ear and ran his tongue along the outer shell of his earlobe and then taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking hard. “I want you, Mickey.  So fucking much.”

Mickey melted at Ian’s words.  He had heard those words many times before, but they never ceased to excite Mickey in the exact same way as the first time he heard them.  Mickey of course wanted Ian too.  He always wanted Ian.  Could never not want him. But especially now, with Ian hot and heavy in his ear, dancing on him like this, it was like an otherworldly experience.  That’s the only way Mickey could explain it.  Mickey had an idea. 

“Fuck, I want you too, Ian. “ Ian looked deep into Mickey’s eyes and was taken aback at not only the lust he saw there, but the love. Mickey leaned up to whisper in Ian’s ear. “How much for a private show?”

Ian smirked at his boyfriend. “A private show with a client? Usually a hundred.” Ian continued to grind on Mickey’s lap and placed light kisses on his face as he answered. “With you? Priceless. Come the fuck on.”

With that, Ian stood up, grabbing Mickey’s collar and pulling him up with him.  He grabbed Mickey’s hand and led him quickly to the back of the club until they came to a hallway of rooms. Ian came to one marked PRIVATE and opened the door and pulled Mickey in behind him.  Once they were in the room and door was closed and locked, they were on each other, kissing hungrily and moaning into each other’s mouths as they devoured each other.

 Ian had Mickey pinned up against the wall, so Mickey didn’t even notice anything in the room, not that he cared in that moment. The only thing he was focused on was the redhead tearing his clothes off. Before he knew it, he was naked from everything but his boxer briefs.  Their eyes scanned up and down each other’s bodies as their hands roamed each other’s chests. “God, you’re so fucking hot, Ian. You were driving me fucking nuts out there, man.”

“Shit, Mick.  I almost came in my shorts.” Ian brought his hands around and cupped Mickey’s ass, squeezing tightly.  “Fuck, I love this ass.”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey asked as he slipped off his underwear.  “What do you plan on doing with this ass?”

Ian brought his hand up and hooked his finger in a ‘come here’ motion. “Let me show you.”

Mickey couldn’t hide his excitement.  He thought for sure the anticipation alone was going to kill him. Ian brought him over to the opposite side of the room.  Mickey now noticed that the room was done up in almost all red décor.  Red furniture, red shag carpet, red everywhere. How fucking cheesy.  But Mickey didn’t give a fuck right then.

Ian guided Mickey over to a (what else?) red velvet plush chair, but as soon as he went to sit down, Ian stopped him.  “Hold that thought.”

Mickey watched Ian curiously as he went to a nearby cabinet and opened it to reveal all manner of supplies needed for a private show.  Ian grabbed a bottle of lube from the shelf and shut the cabinet door, then turned to face Mickey again. His eyes scanned Mickey’s body lustfully as he made his way back over to him, removing his shorts in the process, his cock bobbing long and hard out in front of him. Mickey licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend’s body move so effortlessly.  He really was achingly beautiful.

“This time, Mick,” Ian began as he came over and sat down in the chair, “you’re going to give me a lap dance.” Ian popped the top on the lube and lathered up a couple fingers.  Mickey couldn’t even think, he was so fucking turned on by Ian’s implication. Ian held one finger up and gave him another ‘come here’ motion.  Mickey wasted no time in getting into position above Ian’s lap on the chair.  As he came down slowly, he felt Ian’s finger breach his hole, the burn causing a hiss to escape his mouth, which quickly turned into a moan at the delicious intrusion. “That’s it baby, let me stretch you good.”

If Ian’s finger felt this good, he couldn’t wait to see how good his cock was going to feel. “Come on man, give me another one.”

“Sit down on my lap.  Come close to my chest.” Mickey loved giving himself up to Ian in this way, always had.  Being vulnerable in life was something Mickey had a hard time with.  In the bedroom, it was a totally different story.  He loved giving all that power to Ian and Ian loved taking it.

Ian had removed the first finger so Mickey could do what he asked. When he did, Ian brought his hand around and inserted his two fingers from behind, sliding them in and out easily. “That’s it, baby.  You’re ready for me, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, yes.  Get the fuck in me.” Mickey grinded hard on Ian, making his need known. “Want you so damn much.”

“Lift up just a bit.” Mickey did as Ian said.  After generously coating his dick with lube, Ian grabbed his hard cock in his hand and positioned it at Mickey’s hole.  Mickey, feeling the burn in his thighs from holding himself up, finally was able to slide down Ian’s length, inch by blessed inch, until he was fully seated and filled up to the hilt.  The fullness felt so good he just wanted to savor it.

They both moaned at the feeling, both lost in their own pleasures. Ian’s head came to Mickey’s chest and he licked and sucked the salty skin.  He always loved the taste of Mickey’s skin.  That familiar taste of musk, body wash, and Mickey.  It was intoxicating.  “Holy fuck, Ian.  You fill me up so fucking full.”

“Mmmm, you feel so good, pulsing around my dick.  Move, baby.” Mickey knew once he did, he wasn’t going to last long.  But damn, how good it would feel. He used his feet as leverage to lift himself up achingly slowly, drawing out the pleasure for both of them.  Once he was almost all the way off of Ian’s cock, he slammed back down, making Ian hit his prostate dead on. They both screamed in ecstasy.

Mickey braced his hands on either side of Ian’s head on the back of the chair and began to bounce wildly on Ian’s hard length.  After a couple minutes, their breaths were coming in fast, short gusts and they were a moaning, writhing mess.  Ian’s hands came around to grip Mickey’s ass cheeks firmly, using them to press Mickey down even harder on him.  “That’s it, Mick.  Ride me.”

Mickey felt every inch of Ian’s dick stretching him, massaging his walls so good, it almost brought tears to his eyes.  The sensation was incredible.  Ian was incredible.  By this point, Mickey’s cock was leaking and bobbing aimlessly between them.  Even as good as Ian felt in his ass, he wanted his dick to get some much needed attention. 

As if reading his fucking thoughts, Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s cock, using the precome as natural lube as he stroked Mickey quickly in time with his bounces.  They continued like that for several minutes, lost in their rhythm and the exhilaration. “Oh, fuck, Ian.  I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, Mick.  I got you.” Mickey’s head was lolled back and he was looking up at the ceiling until his orgasm overtook him and he had to squint his eyes as the waves of pleasure rolled through his body. “Fuck, Ian!”

When the sensation of Ian stroking him through his orgasm became too much, he collided his chest with Ian’s and hugged his body to the redhead’s, making him remove his hand for lack of room, they were so close together. Mickey’s walls constricting around Ian’s length had him spilling inside his boyfriend a few moments later, the feeling becoming too overwhelming to fight against, not that he wanted to. 

They stayed like that, chests heaving together, breaths coming hard and fast, and heartbeats pounding, for several minutes, just basking in the glow of their lovemaking.  When they were finally calmed a bit, Mickey lifted his head and looked into the beautiful green eyes of his boyfriend. “Holy fucking shit, Ian.”

“Holy fucking shit is right, Mick. God damn.” Ian was still inside Mickey, and before his dick decided to go another round, he carefully lifted Mickey up so that he could remove his dick, but then sat him right back down on his lap, not ready to burst their bubble just yet. “That was fucking incredible.” He placed a lazy, sweet kiss on Mickey’s lips.

“All I can say is, that better not be what all the other clients get during a private show.”

Ian chuckled lightly and smiled up at his boyfriend, kissing him again softly on his plump lips. “Only for you, Mick.  Only for you.”

 


End file.
